


春雷

by Akira_A



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, smib - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_A/pseuds/Akira_A
Summary: 男子高校生です！
Relationships: Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai
Kudos: 12





	春雷

《春雷》

CP：志摩一未/伊吹藍

Summary：一个老套的在来了个转学生的普通男子高中发生的故事。

回校路上人来人往。渡边远远看到志摩走在前面，握紧了自行车把手开始加速。他在志摩旁边停了一下。

“你听说了吗，转校生。”

志摩皱着眉喝完了最后一口咖啡，“哈？“

“转校生。我们班的。“

“不会吧，这个时间点？“

“真的，我们班的女生找小星问过了。而且——“

志摩把咖啡罐转手扔进垃圾桶。“而且？”

“听说是个美人！“

“是吗是吗。”

“什么啊那种反应！”

“你很吵啊。”

“你要不要赌一把。绝对是个美人。”

“才不要——”

志摩抬起头的时候刚好看到了飞鸟。一圈一圈，困于原地，无法前进，也无法停止。

《春雷》

小星走进教室的时候一如既往地被女生放在地上的小玩意绊倒了一下。这次又是什么啊？志摩这么想着，看见小星拿起了一部文库本小说。钱德勒的《漫长的告别》。

“是说哪个女生在看这种硬汉小说啊？”渡边不由得嘀咕一句。

那种事情怎样都好吧。

小星敲了两下桌子。“安静——”

“今天我们班来了一位转校生。好了伊吹，你进来吧。“

走进教室的是一位长发稍微扎了个马尾，校服有点皱巴巴的，以及脸颊颧骨那里贴着创可贴，嘴角淤青的家伙。而且是个男性。以一个正常男子高中生的标准来看，再怎么说都太过纤细的一个不良少年。志摩不由得失笑了。这就是传说中的美人吗——

眼前的少年转身在黑板上写下三个大字。然后又笑嘻嘻地转了回来。

“初次见面。我是腿脚很快的伊吹蓝！请多指教。”

班级里响起了一阵窃窃私语。

“那个转校生是怎样？”

“不良啊？”

“第一天就斗殴吗！那么浑身是伤就来学校了！”

“而且谁告诉我是美人的啊！”

“那个是你自己误解了吧。肯定是你这家伙一听说人家叫蓝就开始瞎想，结果完全就不是那么回事。”

志摩把视线收回来，开始看起手上的课本。过敏反应是指已产生免疫的机体在再次接受相同抗原刺激时所发生的组织损伤或功能紊乱的反应。反应的特点是发作迅速、反应强烈、消退较快；一般不会破坏组织细胞，也不会引起组织严重损伤，有明显的——

“伊吹就暂时先坐那里，靠窗倒数第四的那个位置，志摩前面。”

渡边顺势拍了他一下。

于是志摩抬起头来，对上一双浅色的眼睛，在阳光下显得耀耀生辉。不良少年用灿烂的笑容向他打了声招呼，转身坐在自己前面。那一小撮马尾就那样耷拉在眼前人的衣领上，发尾微妙地翘了起来。他又收回视线，把注意力放回课本上。

——是说，刚刚看到哪了来着？

志摩趴在栏杆上啃了一口手中的面包，转头就看见九重向着这边走过来。“我听说了，转学生的事。”

“怎么连你都听说了啊……”

九重笑了一下。“虽然志摩さん大概不知道，那家伙是从茨城转过来的，以前是茨城那边的800米县第一。阵马さん好像很高兴，说是一定要拉他入部。”

志摩砸了一下嘴。“阵马さん？他这么说了吗？”

“嗯。超兴奋的。”

“这样啊……”

“啊。不就在那里吗。”

志摩顺着九重的视线望过去，伊吹一个人坐在长木椅上吃着便当。说是便当，实际上也并不丰富，看起来只有几个不同口味的饭团。但是即使是这样简便的食物……

“为什么看起来他吃得这么香啊？”九重不由得问出了声。

确实是这样。不知道为什么这么简单的食物伊吹吃起来却让人觉得特别好吃。那家伙吃相不错嘛。

志摩注视着那张长木椅。意料之中，学校里出了名的几个不良少年开始聚在长椅边，看起来要围堵这位刚转校的“不良少年”。就在志摩犹豫着要不要下去制止的时候，伊吹在不知什么时候打包好了便当，迈开长腿，跑了出去。下一秒他就消失在志摩的视野里。

太快了吧！志摩不由得感慨。“话说，他不是不良少年吗？跑什么啊？”

“被拒绝了？”

阵马沉痛地摇了摇头。九重在旁边叹了口气。“好像是有什么隐情。”

“那就没办法了吧。”志摩转身收拾起书包，“难不成是什么因为打架斗殴被禁赛之类的？什么啊那种月九偶像剧会出现的情节……”

“好像不是。”阵马忽然狠狠地拍了一下志摩的肩膀。

“呜哇！干嘛？很痛的……”

“他可是茨城的第一名啊？如果是他加入的话，今年的马拉松接力说不定就能拿到一个好名次，这样的话我们田径部今年的活动经费也能增加了！”

“是是。”志摩提起书包，“那我就先……”

“所以啊！志摩！”阵马又拍了一下他的肩膀。“你帮我们说服他吧！”

“哈？”

“你看，志摩不是和他同班吗？又是前后桌，肯定能很快搞好关系吧？”

“才不会吧，我跟那种人绝对合不来……”

“所以说！志摩！这件事情就拜托你啦。就算说服不了，至少帮我们调查一下理由吧？”

“什么啊我是私家侦探吗？”志摩提起书包，“我可不能保证成果啊。那就先这样，再见。”

再怎么迟钝的人也不会解读错伊吹的意思。原因无他，伊吹基本上是个心里想着什么脸上就写着什么的家伙。志摩成为伊吹的后座不过两星期，就基本摸清了伊吹的行动模式。上课的时候基本在认真听课，但似乎有时候注意力会被什么东西打断，等到思绪回到课堂以后脸上总是免不了一副疑惑的表情。于是下课的时候又拿着课本四面八方地问。脸上总是带着大大小小的伤口，旧伤往往还没好新伤就添上了。但按他这个看见不良少年就跑的模式到底哪来的伤啊？午饭几乎都是饭团，看上去像是自己做的，如果那天有体育课的话会吃拉面。体育课以后偶尔会穿自己的私服，基本都是乐队T。眼袋总是很重，让人怀疑他是不是天天熬夜。但是很白。头发虽然不怎么剪但是会扎起来，总是有一种女孩子一样的香味。跑步冲刺的时候偶尔会把头发放下来，看起来跟《热血高校》里的某个不良少年没两样。经常忘记带钱，但是跟志摩借了以后一定会还。喜欢看着窗外发呆，作业老是写不完，却从来不抄。笑容很灿烂，让人总觉得他是笨蛋。放学以后一分钟以内就能收拾好东西从教室消失不见。

但志摩还是不明白为什么伊吹不愿意加入田径部。而且看起来也没有加入任何社团。

志摩一边思考着这个问题，一边从货物架上拿下咖喱粉。他想了想，又从旁边拿下一盒可乐饼，放进了购物车里。排队的时候妹妹发来消息，“今天晚上班级活动会晚点回来。”

“了解。”信息发出去的瞬间，志摩抬起头，和眼前的收银员对上了视线。

“啊。”

“欸？”

“啊？”

眼前的人无疑就是一下课立马就消失不见的伊吹。穿着超市员工的制服，呆呆地张大了嘴。

“志摩さん怎么会在这里？！”

“看了就明白了吧，我只是来买东西啊！”

“等等等等——”伊吹拉着志摩跑到了柜台后面。

“说起来，我们学校不是禁止——”

“所以说！嘘——”

“什么啊……”

“志摩さん，我们是朋友吧？”

“哈？”

“我们是朋友吧？”

“我们是吗？”

“难道不是吗？”

志摩焦躁地抓了抓头发，咖喱不快点做的话妹妹可能要回来了也说不定。

“那个先不管，所以你想说什么？”

“能帮我保密吗？”

“你在这里打工的事情？”

“对。我在这里打工的事情。”

“你就是因为这个才拒绝了去田径部的吗？”

“咦？你怎么知道我拒绝了田径部？”

“啊，因为阵马さん拜托了我——”

“阵马さん？”

“田径部的顾问老师。”

“原来如此。那个先不管了——”

“我知道了我会帮你保密的麻烦你先让我买完东西！”

志摩的声音一下子放大，正在排队的顾客不由得探出头来，看着他们两人。

啊。生气了。伊吹愣了一下，随后又精神百倍地笑了起来。“我知道了！”他转过头去，满面笑容地跟排队的顾客们道了歉，又熟练地开始工作。

“一共是30670円。”

志摩匆匆向他点了点头，“那我先走了。再见。”

TBC


End file.
